Episode 020
Arrival at the Sand Planet!! '(砂の星にやってきた！！, Suna no Hoshi ni Yattekita!!'') is the twentieth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. Summary Just as Galaxy Nauts Gou was about to start the warp, Tetsukado heard some weird sounds, and the team decided to see what was lurking in the spaceship with them. Unlike what they thought, the weird sounds came from Shinsuke, who had secretly went abroad along with them! At this point, Kuroiwa decided to let Shinsuke join Earth Eleven, as Shinsuke also had Soul. The train then went into a warped tunnel and arrived Sandorius. After they have arrived, Ishigashi Gorham, a co-ordinator of Ginga Renpou Hyougikai, welcomed the team and allowed them to explore the neighbourings before the match with Sandorius Eleven started. Meanwhile, in Faram Obius, a princess named Lalaya Obies was watching the videoes of Inazuma Japan in the preliminaries of Grand Celesta Galaxy along with her servant, Minel Eiba. Lalaya was immediately attracted to Tsurugi Kyousuke, watching him performing Bicycle Sword. Despite Minel's protest of Tsurugi being a "Earthling", Lalaya requested him to bring Tsurugi right in front of her... As the team explored Sandorius, several members got lost and Tenma, Tetsukado, Kusaka, Matatagi and Shinsuke were challenged by several Sandoriusians to a soccer-battle. The Sandorius players played in a violent manner, charging at every single member, damaging them so that they can play in the match. Just as Matatagi was about to get hurt as well, Kazerma Woorg, the captain of Sandorius Eleven, halted the match and greeted Tenma and the others, telling them they will play fair despite of the consequences. As Minel returned to Lalaya to tell her about Tsurugi's abduction plan, Lalaya recited a legend she heard about Earth: "When danger befalls our world, our future will be in the hands of those from the blue planet that lies beyond the seventh light." Minel, at this point. informed her that Shitennou will make sure Earth will lose... Major Events *The team heard some weird sounds and went off to investigate. **The team discovered the strange sound was Shinsuke. **Tetsukado and Shinsuke became friends quickly. **Nishizono Shinsuke was finally accepted to be in the Earth Eleven. *Galaxy Notes Gou travelled into a warped tunnel. *Earth Eleven arrived at Sandorius and met some aliens. *Lalaya Obies was shown to be watching the match of Inazuma Japan. **She was shown to be particularly interested in Tsurugi Kyousuke after watching him using Bicycle Sword. **She told Minel Eiba to bring Tsurugi to her. *Earth Eleven played a five-people soccer battle against those aliens, with Shinsuke as the goalkeeper. **The alien players were shown to be playing in a violent manner. **Kazerma Woorg came and halted the match. *Lalaya's servant, Minel Eiba told her about Shitennou, that Shitennou will make sure Earth will lose. **Lalaya also recited a legend she heard about Earth: "When danger befalls our world, our future will be in the hands of those from the blue planet that lies beyond the seventh light." **However, Lalaya and Minel interpreted the legend saying that Earth will threaten Faram Obius. Debuts Characters *Lalaya Obies' *'Ishigashi Gorham' *'Kazerma Woorg' *'Minel Eiba' Gallery Proverb 'Shinsuke '''I have chosen to come here! I have to do all that I can! Trivia *Jii-san from the manga Dangerous Jii-san made a cameo appearance.